


after the end

by glitchblue



Series: poly kantot4 goodness [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Not Beta Read, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchblue/pseuds/glitchblue
Summary: “What’re you gonna do? Tell Gramps that I’ve been a bad girl?” Blue snickered at the mention of the old man, so naive.This is exactly what Green had been worried about.
Relationships: Female Pokedex Holder Blue | Green/Ookido Green | Blue Oak
Series: poly kantot4 goodness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828102
Kudos: 19





	after the end

The cries of the girl forgotten by all echoed in the stadium. The crowd was silent. The cameras were still rolling. A grandfather of another wondered if, perhaps, he’d gone too far. But his intuition was not wrong; the girl needed discipline, or at least a dose of reality. It was regretful that he’d used her phobia to teach such a lesson, but...parental figures needed to make such tough decisions. She was becoming a criminal, that much he knew, and someone needed to stop her. And Professor Oak was the face of the entire region; a mentor figure to all, as much as he thought himself a bit unworthy of such a reputation.

His regret over tonight’s events kept on itching at the back of his mind, but it was his grandson who voiced it. Green walked into his dressing room, eyes down and arms crossed. Oak smiled weakly. Green opened his mouth to speak.

“I know she stole your Pokemon, but was all _that_ really necessary?”

“She doesn’t have anyone around to teach her right from wrong, Green. I forgive her, but she needs some tough love. Adults know these things...it’s not something you need to be concerned about! Just get ready for your match.”

His grandson shrugged and walked away, unsatisfied.

* * *

Well, it was all over. Red was the champion, and Green was left to decide what his next move would be. Training was clearly his main objective, but training for the sake of training could get boring. But Red wanted to know the plans of his rival. Green left the stadium building – hours after everyone had went home and festivities had died down – and got Charizard ready to fly into the night, home to Pallet Town where his comfy bed waited. He would tell Red when he felt like it.

When he touched down on familiar grass, landing in front of his grandfather’s famous laboratory, something felt...off. There was a window open, and young girl in a black dress was shimmying her way out.

“What are you doing?” Green yelled over, hands in his pockets. The flames of Charizard’s tail illuminated the area of the otherwise dark surroundings.

“Huh?” she jumped down, spun around and stretched her arms, playing it cool.

“I’m not repeating myself.”

“ _You_ don’t sound very surprised to see me!” She said, smiling.

“Answer the question, Blue.”

Animated defeat showed on her face. “Oh, you know...I forgot something in here, I guess.” Blue opened her bag to reveal an assortment of floppy discs, some granola bars from the kitchen and ₽5000.

“What’re you gonna do? Tell Gramps that I’ve been a bad girl?” Blue snickered at the mention of the old man, so naive. This is exactly what Green had been worried about.

Green crossed his arms, expression completely blank. “No, he deserves to get swindled by you a few more times, honestly.”

Now _that_ was something Blue didn’t expect to hear. “Oh? And why do you say that?”

Not wanting to seem too sympathetic, Green chose his words carefully. “My grandfather thinks he did a good deed today, but you didn’t learn anything. I knew that would happen, and he didn’t. So I think he deserves whatever he gets.”

The girl blinked, thinking over her own response. “Was I really that obvious? It’s not like anyone else suspected me of anything...Red even gave me money! And Bill told me I could use his computer whenever I wanted! Sheesh. But I guess nothing gets past you.” Blue walked closer to his personal bubble and smiled sweetly. Insincerely, he reminded himself.

“Being more observant than those two is a pretty low bar.” Green replied, stepping back a few feet. “Just know that I don’t approve of what you’re doing, but I just don’t care enough to stop you.”

Blue rolled her eyes. “I didn’t ask. But anyways...” she unwrapped one of the bars she stole and took a huge bite, pointing at her bag in an attempt to offer one to Green. He held up his hand to decline.

Mouth full of granola and dried fruit, she continued. “What are your plans now? Red beat you. What’s next?”

“Nothing that matters to you.” He stated.

“Then I guess I’ll keep _my_ plans a secret too! Hey, don’t forget about me if you don’t see me around for a few months. Promise?”

Green turned his back to her to put Charizard back in his ball. “Whatev-”

And just like that, she was gone.


End file.
